


dreams aren't what they used to be

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Implied/Referenced Sex, Introspection, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: Drew knows that the him of the past wouldn't stand for this, would resent him for even thinking this, but he doesn't think he could ever trade these two for anything. Not even a world title.

Set circa early-ish 2013.





	

The sky where it can be seen through the tiny gap in the curtains is starting to lighten up, starting to change from near black to not exactly blue to bleak white, and still, Drew is awake. Warm and relaxed, with a body either side of his – Jinder’s face pressed to his left shoulder, Heath gently snoring on his right – but awake all the same. He just can’t seem to get to sleep.

It’d be worse if he were on his own, though. It would be colder, and the thoughts in his head would be colder, too, and the hotel bed would probably seem ten times less comfortable. He’d much rather be here and sleepless than be alone. Just thinking about it – _no_. He doesn’t want to think about it. He’s got Heath and Jinder, and he doesn’t have to even think about things being different.

He’s pretty sure he loves them, both of them, and that they feel the same way about him and about each other, too. It pretty much goes unspoken, but he knows they wouldn’t be such a close-knit group if they didn’t. Knows they wouldn’t fall into each other like this every night if they didn’t, knows they wouldn’t be so goddamn tender sometimes when it comes to sex if they didn’t. In the beginning, it was always just playful, just a bit of fun, and while it’s still like that now, there’s just another level to it altogether.

Drew tries his best to shove _those_ thoughts from his head, too, even though they’re good ones. It’s – not exactly going to help him get to sleep, thinking about that. Instead, he tries to focus on the pure _warmth_ that’s surrounding him, on trying to get his eyelids to feel heavier, on keeping his body as still as possible. It works for about a minute, but then he has to cough, and–

“Drew?” To Drew’s left, Jinder’s lifted his head up off his shoulder. Even from only one word, it’s obvious in his voice that he’s just woken up. “Are you awake?”

“Hm?” Drew turns his own head. He can hardly even see Jinder as it’s so dark. “Oh, right. Haven’t managed to get to sleep at all yet, actually.”

Jinder hums, sounding concerned, though there’s really no need to be. The noise is quiet, but in the dark, in the silence, it sounds louder.

“Is it too hot for you?” he asks. “Or… is Heath’s snoring keeping you awake?”

As if on cue, as if Heath can somehow hear them, another snore – a little louder now – comes from Drew’s other side.

“No, I’m fine,” Drew whispers. He doesn’t want to wake Heath up, too, though that’s probably not going to happen. “Just thinking.”

“Oh?”

“Aye. About the two of you.”

There’s a noise, not quite a laugh but the sound of a smile turned audible. It’s easy to picture the expression on Jinder’s face that goes with it: something that’s almost wonder, his eyes wide and dark and sparkling.

“I mean, I’m flattered, and I’m sure Heath would be, too, but why don’t you try thinking about the two of us in your dreams instead?”

Drew can’t help but smile. That sounds like a good night’s sleep.

“I’ll try,” he says, and Jinder presses a kiss to his shoulder before moving his head back to where it was. Drew wraps an arm around him, and finally lets himself close his eyes. He’s so lucky to have someone who cares – _two_ someones who care. Heath might still be asleep, but Drew knows he does, too. He cares about them both, and Drew doesn’t blame him for not waking up like Jinder did. He needs his rest. He got pretty badly beat up in the ring tonight, and they’ve got a long drive ahead of them tomorrow.

This might not be where Drew ever expected to end up, might not be anything close to what he was promised when he first came here, but he doesn’t think he’d ever trade these two for any of that. He just couldn’t do it, couldn’t ever throw them under the bus for a championship, even a world title. There are times when he can’t quite understand himself for that, and he knows that the him of the past would never forgive him for this attitude if he could somehow see the future, but he doesn’t care. He couldn’t leave them behind. He’s grown too – attached. Too used to having people beside him out in the ring, too used to never having to worry about who he’s going to be travelling with, too used to splitting the bill of a hotel room three ways. It hasn’t even been a year yet and he’s so used to it all. Hell, whatever this is between them isn’t even something solid, something he easily can name and identify and pack into a box, but he’s still so used to it even though it isn’t like anything he’s ever felt before. It spills out into so many different parts of his heart; it’s friendship and love and sex and solidarity as a team and so much more that can’t even be put into words. Drew thinks he’d like them to get to trying to put it into words, though. There’s no rush, and he’s happy with this, but he’d really, really like that. He thinks the others would like it even more.

(And, when he eventually does drift off, the two of them are the last thought on his mind.)


End file.
